


Criando Futuros Piratas

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Las aventuras de Shanks, Benn, Mihawk, y Kuzan y Rocinante mientras intentan criar bien a sus chicos, sin importar cuánto esos mocoso decidan volverlos locos.





	1. Perdido: Pequeño Espadachín, Respuestas para Zoro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parenting Future Pirates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977123) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihawk descubre las habilidades de navegación de su hijo.

Zoro había desaparecido.

Esto no era algo con lo que Mihawk tuviera experiencia. Estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a poder vigilar a cualquiera que quisiera, oponente o aliado, por lo que la idea de que Zoro simplemente se escapara de su vista era impensable.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba él, deambulando por el mercado o la ciudad en la que habían parado para buscar provisiones.

Esa mañana se había despertado con una nota que decía que Zoro estaba hambriento y que había ido a desayunar porque no quería despertar a Mihawk.

Zoro era un niño independiente, así que eso no era sorprendente. La nota al menos había sido específica, listando la panadería que habían pasado de camino a la posada. Estaba a menos de cinco minutos a pie para el tamaño de un niño del tamaño de Zoro, fácilmente.

Pero Zoro no había estado allí. Según el dueño, él nunca había aparecido.

Mihawk no había estado demasiado preocupado, Zoro era un deliberado de diez años, no era demasiado irrazonable suponer que había decidido comer en otro lugar.

Pero esta era una villa pequeña. Había solo unos cuantos lugares para conseguir comida. Y ninguno de ellos tenía al pequeño niño de cabello verde, aunque varios lo habían visto pasar varias veces.

Ese fue el punto donde comenzó a preocuparse.

Ahora que los pensaba, Zoro nunca antes había estado fuera de su vista. O al menos no tan lejos como par que Mihawk no lo hubiera alcanzado en un instante o no exactamente donde Mihawk lo había dejado entrenando durante horas.

¿…Alguna vez en realidad había enviado a Zoro a algún lado? No en su isla, los Humandrillus eran demasiado fuertes para el chico en este momento. El barco era demasiado pequeño como para perderlo de vista. Entonces no, no lo había hecho. Y a veces se extraviaba en el castillo…

Mihawk se detuvo para concentrarse, dejando que su Haki de la Observación buscara a Zoro.

¿…Nada? ¿Nada en absoluto?

Mihawk comenzó a repetir lo que sabía en su cabeza. La isla no era pequeña, no, pero tampoco lo suficientemente grande como para que incluso Zoro vagara fuera de la ciudad, fuera del rango del Haki de Mihawk.

Fue a los muelles. ¿Tal vez alguien había sido tan tonto como para _llevarse_ a Zoro? ¿O el niño había intentado huir?

Se acercó a la dueña del muelle.

—Estoy buscando a un niño. Así de alto, cabello verde, debería tener espadas.

Esa sería la mejor manera de saber si Zoro había sido llevado, un secuestrador lo habría desarmado.

— ¿Ese niño? Sí, estuvo varias veces esta mañana –dijo la mujer mayor. —Una verdadera joyita. ¡Estaba buscando esa panadería cerca de la posada y terminó aquí!

…No había considerado que el sentido de dirección de Zoro fuera tan malo como para no darse cuenta si el destino estaba o no en la ciudad o en los muelles.

— ¿Cuándo paso esto?

—Oh, muy temprano. Le di la vuelta y le señale la dirección correcta, ¡Pero entonces veinte minutos después, estaba de vuelta! –se rió.

Mihawk sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—Debe estar bromeando.

—Oh, lo desearía. Pobre niño también tenía hambre. Le ofrecí enviar a uno de mis muchachos para encontrar a sus padres, pero él dijo que estaba bien… no estoy segura de a dónde se fue después.

Por supuesto que no. Mihawk frunció el ceño. Zoro ya no estaba en la isla…

— ¿Dónde está la próxima isla más cercana?

—Oh, no demasiado lejos, es solo que… no cree que este ahí, ¿Verdad? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Él no está aquí –dijo Mihawk, en dirección a su barco.

.o.o.o.

Zoro no estaba, eso resultó a la otra isla. O la que venía después. Estaba, de hecho, de vuelta en el castillo y confundido como Mihawk sobre cómo había llegado allí.

—Pero no tenemos comida, ¿Puedes volver pronto? –preguntó Zoro en el Den Den Mushi. —Engañé a uno de los Humandrillus para que imitara a una persona que me diera comida, pero luego trató de comerme. Estoy hambriento.

—Nunca debes ir a cualquier lado sin supervisión, nunca –dijo Mihawk. —Además, estás castigado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por causarme problemas –dijo Mihawk.

Y si tal vez se permitía el impulso que tenía de abrazar a Zoro con fuerza al verlo de nuevo y luego se negaba a dejarlo fuera de su vista por unos días… bueno, eso era su problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:
> 
> ¡Hola y bienvenidos a una nueva parte de "ASL en Rojo"!
> 
> Una de mis relaciones favoritas padre-hijo es la de Mihawk y Zoro. Por supuesto, este capítulo es encantador... descubrir que tu hijo no tiene sentido de la orientación debe ser muy duro. (?)
> 
> Como saben, gracias por leer. No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	2. Están Cazando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks y Benn tienen otro recordatorio de que los hermanos ASL están acostumbrados a la autosuficiencia y a la no supervisión.

 

— ¿Dónde están Shanks y los niños? –preguntó Benn mientras Lucky Roo, Clarke, el Sr. Mono y Kincaid regresaban al barco.

—Oh, uh, se fueron a explorar –dijo Kincaid. Clarke y Lucky Roo compartieron miradas nerviosas.

—…Caballeros, ¿Tengo que recordarles lo que sucede cuando le mienten al Primer Oficial? –preguntó Benn con seriedad.

—Vale, entonces, Shanks dijo que entenderías rápido, pero no podemos decírtelo hasta que prometas no enojarte –dijo Lucky Roo. —Lo que te dije solo te pondrá realmente molesto, pero ya conoces a Shanks, es terco…

— Qué. Paso –demandó Ben

—Bueno, los niños sí fueron a  explorar… pero sin Shanks. O sin decirnos a donde se fueron –explicó Kincaid.

—Le dieron una nota a mi pequeño amigo –dijo Clarke, el Sr. Mono sostenía un trozo de papel.

Benn la tomó.

—Estamos aburridos. Vamos a ver la jungla. Traeremos cualquier cosa si la matamos.

— ¿…Al menos sabemos que probablemente no pasarán hambre? –ofreció Lucky Roo cuando Benn se pinchó el puente de la nariz.

—Está bien. Yasopp está a cargo, voy a buscar a los niños… y al capitán… –suspiró Benn. — ¿Dónde fue la última vez que los viste?

— ¿Los chicos o Shanks? –preguntó Clarke.

—Ambos –dijo Benn.

—Bueno, solo notamos que los niños estaban desaparecidos cuando íbamos a entrar a un bar e íbamos a pedirles que se llevaran al Sr. Mono al parque –dijo Kincaid. —Y luego Shanks salió corriendo a buscarlos.

—Sé que estuvieron allí cuando estábamos buscando armas en el mercado, Ace le estaba dando a los cuchillos esta mirada realmente atenta—por cierto, tengo una gran sugerencia para su regalo de cumpleaños ahora –dijo Lucky Roo. —Así que solo han estado desaparecidos tal vez una hora.

— ¿Sabes cuánto terreno pueden cubrir eso tres en una hora? –preguntó Benn.

—No, pero crecieron en una montaña enorme, así que no me sorprendería si es _mucho_ –dijo Clarke.

—Tienes razón. Está bien, nadie destroce el barco mientras yo estoy afuera –dijo Benn.

.o.o.o.

¿Dónde estaban? Shanks frunció el ceño, deseando ser mejor usando Haki de Observación para rastrear. La jungla era bastante grande, así que podrían estar en cualquier parte…

Tal vez debería haber vuelto por Benn. Él era mejor para rastrear, incluso si Shanks estaba bastante seguro de que iban a estar en cabinas separadas por un tiempo debido a esto.

¿Cómo había perdido a los niños? Esta era, qué, ¿Su quinto mes en el trabajo? ¡Y ya lo había perdido!

— ¡Shanks, estas yendo en un gran círculo, idiota!

Bueno, al menos los otros habían enviado a Benn detrás de él.

—Hey, Benn.

— ¿Si quiera sabes cómo rastrear personas? –exigió Benn. —No, ¡Por supuesto que no!

—…Lo siento –dijo Shanks.

—No lo estés, ¡Trabaja en la búsqueda de los niños! –lo regañó Benn.

— ¡Lo _estaba_! –dijo Shanks.

— ¡E ibas en _círculo_! –dijo Benn.

— ¡No es mi culpa que este lugar tenga una geografía confusa! –dijo Shanks.

—No, pero es tu culpa que estés entrando en pánico y caminando en círculos –murmuró Benn.

—Bueno, estás aquí ahora, así que rastréalos y usaré Haki para asegurarme de que nada nos coma –murmuró Shanks malhumorado.

—Bien –suspiró Benn, apartándose algunos mechones del rostro. —Están acostumbrados a las montañas, por lo que probablemente fueron a las montañas. Comenzaremos allí.

Caminaron por una tensa media hora, la preocupación de Shanks solo aliviada por pequeños estallidos cuando eliminó varios animales salvajes con Haki del Conquistador. Finalmente Benn se detuvo.

—Espera un momento. Por este camino.

— ¿Los sentiste? –preguntó Shanks, hurgando en su propio Haki del Conquistador. No era bueno. No tenía el rango de Benn.

—Creo que sí… definitivamente están corriendo y mierda, no sé si están en problemas o solo jugando –dijo Benn, con su ritmo aumentando.

—Por favor, no estén en problemas –suspiró Shanks. Oh, bueno, si fuera un problema, mataría a los problemas y luego se llevaría a los niños a casa…

—Entonces, si algo los persigue, ¿Lo matas mientras yo los agarró? –preguntó Benn.

—Me leíste la mente. O recordaste cuál de nosotros tiene dos manos –se rió Shanks.

Benn rió levemente y Shanks lo contó como una victoria.

De repente, pudo sentirlos también.

—Vale, tenemos que estar cada vez más cerca…

Inesperadamente, la energía que estaban siguiendo se tiñó a un nivel menor.

— ¿Alguien salió herido? –se preguntó Benn. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego se echaron a correr.

— ¡Luffy, Sabo, Ace! –gritó Shanks. — ¿Dónde demonios están?

Después de un momento o dos hubo un grito de: — ¡Hola, Shanks! –ese solo podía ser Luffy.

—Bueno, eso no suena como un problema –jadeó Benn mientras disminuía la velocidad.

—Todavía –murmuró Shanks. En un minuto estaba en un claro… donde los chicos están tratando de arrastrar a un gran tigre detrás de ellos.

…Bueno, eso explicaba las cosas.

— ¡Shanks! –Luffy vitoreó, soltando al tigre y catapultándose a su papá. Shanks lo atrapó por instinto mientras Luffy seguía balbuceando. — ¡Atrapamos al cena!

—Luffy, podrías comente una quinta parte de eso por tu cuenta –dijo Benn, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡…Atrapamos parte de la cena! –modificó Luffy.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien –suspiró Shanks abrazando a Luffy.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos? –preguntó Ace. —Esta cosa es bastante escuálido.

—Chicos… huyeron a una isla desconocida –dijo Shanks. —Donde no conocen a nadie que pueda ayudarlo o donde cualquier cosa es o _la naturaleza están cazando_.

—…Oh –dijo Sabo, con los ojos muy abierto.

—Sí, oh –dijo Benn, arrodillándose y acercando a Ace y Sabo en un abrazo, considerando los gruñidos de Ace.

— ¡Estamos bien! –se quejó el hermano mayor.

—Ace, esto es lo que hacen los padres después de que se han asustado de muerte por sus niños imprudentes. No quejas –dijo Benn.

—Oh, y están castigados por una semana –dijo Shanks.

— ¿Qué? –Luffy se quejó.

—Niños, le dieron a su pobre Papá Shanks y a mí un ataque al corazón –dijo Benn. —Tiene que aprender a no hacer lo que hicieron hoy.

—Lo siento –ofreció Sabo.

—…Todavía nos comeremos al tigre. Benn, ayúdame con esto –decidió Shanks, bajando a Luffy. —Chicos, traigan sus tuberías. Mierda, mataron a un tigre con tuberías…

— ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos usar? ¿Rocas? –preguntó Sabo.

Benn le lanzó una mirada. Sabo pateo tierra.

—Lo siento. De nuevo.

—Nueva regla. No salir corriendo a cazar sin decirle a una persona. Y si te dicen que no, no lo hacen –dijo Benn mientras él y Shanks levantaban al tigre.

—Vale… –dijeron Sabo y Luffy.

Benn frunció el ceño hacia Ace.

—Bien.

—Bueno. Espero que Cookie sepa cómo cocinar un tigre –murmuró Shanks. —Vamos a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Afortunadamente para Kuzan y Roci, perder a Lawno era una opción, así que nunca tuvieron que lidiar con esta mierda… hasta que huyo.
> 
> Hace poco hice un askblog para los padres de ASL en Rojo aquí: http://asktheaslinredparents.tumblr.com/
> 
> Notas del traductor: 
> 
> Los hermanos ASL son fuertes e independientes. (?) Es solo que sus 'padres' no lo recuerdan, y puede que tengan un ataque al corazón por eso.
> 
> Por cierto, hay una historia sobre Law huyendo, auqnue no es de esta parte, ¡Pero pronto podran leerla!
> 
> Como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	3. Benn Explica Salir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace está triste, por lo que Benn lo anima con la historia de cómo Shanks completamente lo jodio al pedirle a Benn salir.

 

Los chicos a menudo se metían en líos cuando los dejaban solo en los puertos. Y a pesar de Benn, Shanks y todos los esfuerzos de la tripulación, a menudo lograban escabullirse por su cuenta.

Al menos estos días solían permanecer en la vecindad general de quien lo estaba vigilando, y Benn los encontró en un pequeño bar no muy lejos del bar. Es cierto que los localizó por el sonido de los gritos, pero francamente el hecho de que le tomó menos de diez minutos fue gratificante.

Sabo estaba conteniendo a… ¿Luffy? Huh. Usualmente era Ace a quien tenían que detener de golpear gente.

— ¡Chicos!

—Hola Papá –dijo débilmente Sabo. Oh chico, lo llamaron Papá. Algo estaba pasando, muy bien. — ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Benn agarró a Luffy por el cuello, levantándolo mientras el niño seguía gritándoles a los otros chicos. Incluso a casi los diez todavía era bastante ligero. Se dio cuenta de que Ace estaba pateando la tierra.

…Esto estaba empezando a tener sentido. Alguien había molestado a Ace, pero de una manera que lo puso triste en lugar de enojado. Luffy había devuelto el golpe, y Sabo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar que Luffy lastimara seriamente a alguien para enfadarse.

— ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó.

— ¿Podemos irnos? –pidió Ace.

—Está bien –dijo Benn, golpeando a Luffy con una mano cubierta de Haki cuando trato de lanzarle un golpe a otro chico. — ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Pero fue malo con Ace! –Luffy se quejó mientras se dirigían al barco.

—Cállate, Luffy –dijo Ace.

—No le hables así a tu hermano, especialmente cuando te está defendiendo –dijo Benn, bajando a Luffy para dejarlo caminar. —Ahora, ¿Qué paso?

Ace murmuró algo cuando llegaron a la rampa.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Benn.

Ace murmuró de nuevo, luciendo avergonzado. Sabo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le dijo a un chico que era lindo. Fueron unos idiotas al respecto.

Ah.

—Lo siento, Ace –dijo Benn.

Ace se encogió de hombros, todavía parecía malhumorado. Benn tuvo una idea.

Agarró a Ace y lo tiró sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose a la habitación de los niños.

— ¡Hey! –gritó Ace, suficientemente distraído. — ¡Bájame! ¡No soy Luffy!

— ¡Sí! ¡Él no es yo: levántame de nuevo! –dijo Luffy, saltando detrás de ellos con Sabo.

Benn arrojó a Ace sobre su cama.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Estás loco –gruñó Ace, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

—Hey, te hizo olvidarlo –dijo Benn, sentándose a su lado. —Y créeme Ace, algún día va haber alguien que va a ser más feliz que _cualquier_ cosa por llamarte su novio. 

Ace levantó la vista.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Sí! –dijo Luffy. — ¡Porque eres increíble!

Benn sonrió cuando Sabo y Luffy empujaron contra las almohadas tacleándolo con los brazos.

— ¿Alguna vez les dije cómo Shanks y yo nos juntamos? –preguntó Benn.

—No –dijo Ace, luciendo interesado mientras se las arreglaba para tener a Sabo en una llave. —…No es algo tonto, ¿Verdad?

—No, pero Shanks seguro que lo es –rió Benn.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Luffy, escabulléndose debajo de sus hermanos. — ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Shanks es genial!

—Estoy seguro de que estará contento de que pienses eso Luffy, pero Shanks definitivamente no era ‘genial’ cuando se trató de invitarme a salir… en eso le tomó bastante tiempo llegar –dijo Benn.

— ¿Entonces qué paso? –preguntó Sabo.

—Bueno… –Ben se rió.

.o.o.o.

_Benn miró alrededor. Este no era un bar._

_Ero era raro. Por otra parte, Shanks por lo general arrastraría a más personas que solo él a un bar._

_Este era un restaurante._

— _¿Te gusta la comida de aquí? –preguntó._

— _¿Huh? No, nunca he estado aquí antes –dijo Shanks despreocupadamente._ — _Pero pregunté por ahí y la gente dijo que era bueno, así que…_

_Huh._

— _Nunca supe que te gustaban los restaurantes –dijo Benn._ — _Ya sabes, lo suficiente como para preguntar._

— _Pueden ser agradables –Shanks se encogió de hombros._ — _¿Crees que debo quitarme el sombrero?_

— _No creo que importe demasiado, Capitán. Hazlo si quieres –dijo Benn._

 _Ordenaron su comida y Benn frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Shanks. El tipo prácticamente rebotaba en su asiento._ — _¿Cuánta azúcar había en tu desayuno, Capitán?_

— _¡Llámame Shanks! –se quejó Shanks._

— _¿…Tienes mucha azúcar o no, Shanks? –preguntó Benn._

— _No –dijo Shanks._

— _Solo estoy revisando –rió Benn._

_Shanks pareció desinflarse un poco._

— _Sabes que no soy un niño, Benn._

— _Tienes apenas veinte años, así que perdóname por estar en desacuerdo –dijo Benn._

_Shanks suspiró._

— _Sabes, estoy tratando de ser amable._

_Ben sonrió._

— _Lo siento. Te dejas al descubierto para esto tiempo de cosas, ya sabes._

_Shanks puso los ojos en blanco._

_—En serio, ¿Te gusta algo de mí si quiera?_

— _Shanks, si no me gustaras no habría aceptado trabajar para ti –dijo Benn._

_—Oh, bueno… ¿Te gusto, ya sabes, fuera de mí siendo tu capitán?_

_—Eres lo suficientemente agradable –dijo Benn. — ¿Por qué?_

_—Solo quería saber._

_Benn frunció el ceño. Esto era realmente extraño de Shanks._

_—Sí tú lo dices._

_Shanks todavía estaba nervioso. Le estaba poniendo de nervios a él._

_—Vale, escúpelo, ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó después de otro par de minutos de incómodo silencio._

_—Benn, esto es una cita –dijo Shanks feliz._

_— ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Shanks, conmocionado._

_—Esta es una cita. ¡Estamos saliendo! –dijo Shanks, luciendo demasiado complacido consigo mismo._

_Benn lo miró furioso. ¿El idiota pensó que podía solo declarar esto una cita sin preguntar?_

_—No, no lo es. Ni siquiera me preguntaste._

_— ¡Te pedí que vinieras! –dijo Shanks._

_— ¡Y dejaste fuera que era una cita! –Benn gruñó. — ¡Siempre la jodes así! Solo… ¡No me hables hasta que descubras lo que hiciste mal!_

_— ¿Huh? ¡Benn! –Shanks lo llamó cuando Ben giró sobre sus talones y se fue. — ¡Hey! ¡Hey, vuelve aquí!_

.o.o.o.

—Y entonces tuvo que lidiar conmigo no hablando con él por una semana hasta que descubrió que se suponía que debía preguntarme por una maldita cita –dijo Benn. —Nos divertimos y decidimos juntarnos. El fin.

—...Entonces, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué hizo mal? –preguntó Luffy, ladeando la cabeza. Sabo lo golpeó con una almohada.

—No le dijo a Benn que era una cita. Entonces Benn no sabía que le estaba pidiendo que fuera a una cita –dijo Sabo.

—Así que decir que es una cita y entonces preguntar, ¿Cierto? –dijo Ace.

—Sí –dijo Benn. —También puedes ser educado.

—Lo tengo, ¡Decir por favor! –dijo Luffy.

—No exactamente, Ancla –Ben se rió. —Pero suficientemente cerca.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaron invitarme a la reunión familiar? –preguntó Shanks, entrando.

—Nah, hora del cuento –dijo Ace, sonriendo.

—No me gusta esa mirada –dijo Shanks. —Benn… ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Cómo lo arruinaste al invitarme a salir –dijo Benn.

Shanks lo fulminó con la mirada.

—El peor. Esposo pirata. De todos los tiempos.

— ¿Qué es un esposo pirata? ¿Solo un esposo pero pirata? –preguntó Sabo.

—Nah, es cuando dos piratas se aman mucho pero no quieren lidiar con una ceremonia y esa mierda. Ellos solo… lo están. Y la gente inteligente sabe que están casados de forma pirata –dijo Shanks.

—En general, solo se asume si han estado juntos por más de cinco años o así –dijo Benn.

—Solo espero no descubrir el divorcio pirata… –murmuró Shanks, con el rostro en puchero mientras tiraba de Luffy hacia su regazo.

—Eso se llama hacerme caminar por la plancha y no, no lo voy a hacer –dijo Benn.

— ¡No hagas que Benn camine por la plancha! –dijo Luffy en voz alta, mirando a Shanks con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tranquilo, Ancla, no me estoy deshaciendo de Benn, lo amo demasiado –dijo Shanks.

—Además, ahora ellos no lo arruinaran cuando le pregunten a alguien salir –dijo Benn.

Shanks puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero eso está a eones de distancia. Como, demasiados. Incluso podría estar muerto para entonces. Realmente no va a suceder cuando este cerca para decidirlo—

—Shanks está siendo raro –Ace le dijo a Benn mientras Shanks seguía divagando.

—Sí, lo está –Benn estuvo de acuerdo. —No se lo digas, pero creo que es lindo.

— ¡Cállate! –gruñó Shanks. — ¡Estás arruinado por completo la imagen que tiene nuestros hijos de mí!

—Nah, eres todo raro como Luffy, así que no puedes ser genial –dijo Ace.

— ¡Hey! –Luffy gimió. — ¡Puedo ser raro _y_ genial!

— ¿No esto era originalmente sobre ese chico que fue un idiota por Ace llamando lindo? –preguntó Sabo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Shanks sombríamente.

—Shanks, sin vengarse de los niños, eres un adulto –dijo Benn.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Shanks. —…Sabo, Luffy, quieren ide—

— ¡No! –gruñó Benn.

Tomo más de una hora hablar de venganza. Por cierto, las personas que buscaban venganza en su nombre parecían animar a Ace casi tanto como la historia. Benn estaba contento de que pudieran zanjar esto.

.o.o.o.

Años más tarde, Luffy le contaría con entusiasmo como le pidió salir a Trafalgar Law a Benn, tranquilizando a su padre que no solo había sido totalmente claro de que él quería que fueran novios cuando le pregunto, sino que Luffy había sido muy cortés y le había dicho por favor.

Benn no estaba seguro de qué era mejor: de lo que había recordado o de la mirada mortificada en el rostro de Law.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Ace, Sabo y Luffy por lo general solo se refieren a Benn o Shanks como ‘Papá’ en momentos de estrés o cuando realmente necesitan ayuda parental.
> 
> Notas del traductor: 
> 
> Este capítulo me parece súper dulce, me encanta. Es uno de mis favoritos... aunque tengo muchos, haha. Sobre todo la parte de la 'cita' entre Shanks y Benn y el final, que nos da un ligero LawLu.
> 
> Como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	4. El Hombre-Hielo Vendrá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuzan consigue un nuevo trabajo. Rocinante consigue un nuevo compañero. Y Law consigue un guardia no deseado.

—Así que, aquí es donde nos estamos quedando, ¿Huh? –preguntó Law, mirando alrededor del apartamento.

—En realidad es bastante buenos, para cuartos de base –dijo Rocinante.

—…Sin embargo, hay más de dos habitaciones –dijo Law. — ¿Vamos a tener guardia?

—Probablemente –estuvo de acuerdo Rocinante, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. —Supongo que alguien de alto rango, ya que tendría que ser suficiente para enfrentarse teóricamente a Doffy…

Law frunció el ceño. Rocinante no lo culpaba. Las probabilidades eran un Marine de alto rango que molestara a Law mucho.

—Además, probablemente se le colocará a cargo de la base en general, también hay un astillero secreto aquí –dijo Rocinante —, es por eso que nadie fuera de los trabajadores y altos mandos saben de eso.

— ¿Y espías como tú? –preguntó Law, sonriendo.

—Si alguna vez investigaron –dijo Rocinante, encogiéndose de hombros. —Hay muchos espías que no tendrían un motivo para hacerlo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. El ceño fruncido de Law regresó y Rocinante se preparó para jugar al pacificador mientras dejaba entrar a quien sea que fuera.

—Hola –le dijo a su recién llegado. Yendo por su abrigo, el hombre era un Vicealmirante, aunque Rocinante no podía ubicarlo.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar –dijo el Vicealmirante, agitando una mano perezosamente mientras entraba. Le arrojó a Law un salido perezoso mientras pasaba junto a él en el pasillo. La mano de Law se crispó, pero se las arregló para resistir el impulso de mandar al tipo volando.

El Vicealmirante continuo entrando a la guarida, dejándose caer en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

—Entonces, Vicealmirante Kuzan a su servicio. Supongo que deberíamos conocernos el uno al otro.

Kuzan… Kuzan… ah, se suponía que era una estrella en ascenso o algo así, un prodigio de un antiguo Almirante. Sin embargo, Rocinante nunca lo había visto antes.

Rocinante hizo un gesto a Law para que lo siquiera mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Law se sentó en el brazo, mirando a Kuzan con cautela.

—Soy Rocinante y este es mi hijo, Law. Estoy seguro de que le han explicado nuestras… circunstancias –dijo Rocinante.

—El niño se comió la Op-Op, soy tu nuevo guardián, sí –dijo Kuzan, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Reglas de la casa?

—Oh… em… acabamos de llegar nosotros mismos –dijo Rocinante.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo resolveremos tarde o temprano –dijo Kuzan —, en general soy bastante relajado sobre las cosas, así que… sí.

—Bueno, eso suena… bien –dijo Rocinante. Law refunfuñó discretamente acerca de que no le gustaba que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos.

—Eh, tienes suerte. No me importa lo que estés haciendo –dijo Kuzan, cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras se estiraba más en el sofá. —Simplemente no te metas en peligro y estaremos bien.

— ¿…Qué? –preguntó Law con sospecha.

—No te metas en problemas y no tendré que salvarte. Si no necesitas salvación, no necesito vigilarte como halcón. Tienes tu privacidad y yo estoy tranquilo. Todos ganan.

Law lo miró antes de mirar a Rocinante. Rocinante se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, eso suena bien, Law. No tengas problemas y no se volverá insistente.

—No confió en ti –Law le dijo a Kuzan.

—Entonces no lo hagas –dijo Kuzan. —No necesitas confiar en mí o que te guste para dejarme hacer mi trabajo, y sería una pérdida de energía intentar forzarte.

Law sonrió.

—Al menos no eres estúpido.

— ¿Dejan a personas estúpidas ser Vicealmirantes? –preguntó Kuzan. —…Lo digo en serio, no salgo mucho como otras personas.

—Erm… sin comentarios –dijo Rocinante, recordando una época en la que era joven y Garp le había sugerido a Sengoku  que le enseñaría a atrapar bolas de cañón, totalmente seguro de que las cosas estarían bien.

—Eso significa que sí –dijo Law con aire de suficiencia.

Kuzan simplemente se rió.

—Bueno, al menos esto será divertido entonces. Avísenme si ustedes dos necesitan algo. Voy a pasar uno o dos días para tener una idea de cuál será la rutina.

— ¿O solo quieres flojear? –Law preguntó con desconfianza.

—Soy inteligente, chico, puedo hacer ambos –dijo Kuzan.

—…Eres raro. No confió en ti –reiteró Law antes de tomar su mochila y caminar hacia su habitación.

—Lindo niño –Kuzan le dijo a Rocinante. — ¿Se ha curado completamente o todavía tiene trabajo que hacer?

—Creemos que está bien –dijo Rocinante. — ¿…Entonces fuiste completamente informado?

—Estoy vigilando al hijo y al algo-así-como-nieto de Sengoku, por supuesto, el jefe aseguro de que supiera todo lo que necesitaba  -dijo Kuzan. —Especialmente porque el niño no va a confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme cosas y no estamos seguros de cómo lo harías tú en este departamento.

—Secretos es una cosa buena para que un espía practique –dijo Rocinante, encogiéndose de hombros. —Me alegró por su norma poco estricta de vigilar a Law. Si aprietas demasiado la correa, a él… no le va a gustar.

—Es un niño, ¿A qué niño le gustaría? –preguntó Kuzan.

—Odia a todo el Gobierno, ¿Sabes? –Rocinante dijo. —Y como es el principal representante, te llevarás la peor parte.

—Eh, tiene todo el derecho de sentirse de esa manera –dijo Kuzan. —El Gobierno puede hacer cosas muy malas y él experimento una de ellas de primera mano. Eso es bueno—lo mantiene alerta.

—Sé que Flevance fue un desastre, pero… –Rocinante suspiró pesadamente. —Law sabe que protegerlo es en interés del Gobierno Mundial. Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros con esto.

—Oh, él confía en ti –dijo Kuzan. Cualquier persona con la mitad de una neurona puede ver que confía en ti, incluso te ama. Pero no tiene motivos para confiar en ti.

—Entonces puede ganarse su confianza –dijo Rocinante. Sus ojos se estrecharon. — ¿Asumiendo que no tiene una faceta secreta de esta misión?

—No, pero hay algunas cosas sobre mí que podría evitar que confíe en mí.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

— ¿Ohara?

Rocinante se atragantó.

— ¿Estabas _allí_?

—Sí, con Sakazuki. Para supervisar la Buster Call y traer a Jaguar D. Saul. Yo estaba a cargo de este último.

—…Law te odiará hasta el fin de los tiempos –gimió Rocinante.

—Bueno, entonces también podríamos sacar eso al aire ahora cuando ya me odia, en lugar de cuando crea que le agrado en el futuro –dijo Kuzan.

— ¿Pensé que se suponía que eras flojo? –preguntó Rocinante.

—Lo soy. Sácalo del camino ahora, así no habrá más dama que manejar más adelante. Más fácil.

—Esto va a ser un desastre –Rocinante suspiró.

—En el peor de los casos, actuará como una pequeña mierda a mí alrededor hasta que lo supere –dijo Kuzan. —Tengo reclutas así todo el tiempo, no me importa. El niño es un niño.

—Es un niño con los poderes de la Op-Op –advirtió Rocinante.

—Espero verlo ser creativo, entonces –Kuzan se rió entre dientes. —El viejo Zephyr siempre decía que tenía que estar atento incluso cuando me relajaba.

.o.o.o.

Rocinante suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Habían sido unos pocos días difíciles.

Kuzan le había explicado cortésmente a Ohara a Law durante la cena la primera noche, y Law lo odiaba profundamente desde entonces. Dicho odio generalmente se expresaba con arrojar cosas o gruñidos… hasta hace una hora, cuando Law había tratado de acercarse furtivamente al Vicealmirante dormido y meterse con sus órganos internos.

De acuerdo con Law, solo tenía la intención de darle al hombre ardor de estómago y tal vez hacerlo mojar los pantalones, pero no había llegado tan lejos. Kuzan se había despertado justo cuando Law había comenzado y arrojó al niño de cabeza a la cocina con una sola mano.

Law estaba muy ofendido de que Kuzan ni siquiera se molestara en levantarse para hacerlo fracasar y había comenzado una lucha… más o menos. Kuzan no hizo nada más que rodar sobre su costado para tener una mejor vista de Law y más habilidad para mover un brazo para defenderse.

Bueno, más bien como ‘contraatacar’. Kuzan no parecía necesitar hacer demasiado para evitar que Law lo lastimara y había ahuyentado a Rocinante cuando intentó detener a Law.

—Deja que lo saque de su sistema –dijo Kuzan ociosamente cuando Law finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para golpear el brazo de Kuzan. Kuzan simplemente convirtió toda la extremidad en huelo, golpeando su puño en el suelo para romperlo, y volvió a hacerlo crecer antes de tirar un trozo de hielo en el piso para que Law se tropezara.

La pelea había durado casi media hora antes de que Law se agotara y se fuera a la cama.

—El niño es bastante bueno –comentó Kuzan mientras rodaba sobre su espalda. —Las tácticas necesitan algo de trabajo, pero tiene un conjunto de habilidades variado para su edad y sabe cómo usarlo. Tal vez debería dejarlo usar armas la próxima vez.

Rocinante hizo aparecer una zona Calm antes de gritar en su almohada ante el recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Kuzan realmente no ve a Law atacándolo como una imposición. Sin importar cuán habilidoso sea Law, solo tiene trece años y sigue superando los efectos a largo plazo de su enfermedad, mientras es nuevo con sus poderes. Solo sabe cómo usar la Op-Op médicamente en este momento, por lo tanto, necesita acercarse para causarle daño a Kuzan. Por supuesto, Sengoku escogió a Kuzan exactamente porque sería muy relajado al respecto.
> 
> Rocinante, por otro lado, lo ve muy estresante. ¡Pobre Roci! Law y Kuzan se llevarán bien con el tiempo.
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Y entonces autora-sama decidió actualizar esto y yo también, lol.
> 
> Ya saben, gracias por leer~


End file.
